


Scary Tickles

by theresidentartichoke



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresidentartichoke/pseuds/theresidentartichoke
Summary: Will didn't understand why Nico liked watching horror movies.





	Scary Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> I previously posted this on Tumblr!

What was it with Nico and scary things? Will could understand his powers over shadows and dead people. Heck, he understood why he always wore black shirts with skulls. But what Will didn't quite understand was Nico's taste in films.

They could watch any romantic drama like normal couples would or some Sci-Fi because they were both such big geeks. Sadly, neither The Notebook nor Star Wars appeal to Nico because he absolutely loved Asian horror films. That's why they rarely did movie nights because they always disagreed on what they would watch. Nico always let Will pick the movie and for some time, it was okay until Will realized that his boyfriend would fall asleep before things start getting good. 

So here they were, in cabin thirteen, a bowl of popcorn between them and a sinister looking DVD case in Nico's hands. It was a Filipino film entitled, Wag Kang Lilingon. According to Nico, in meant don't look back, which was creepy enough without the pretty nurse lady and the scary looking mirror.

"This guy's going to get herself murdered," Nico said, laughing.

"How could you laugh like that?"

"Because he's so stupid. Who the heck pretends to be a sick patient to investigate murders at a hospital?" Nico nudged his leg with his foot. "When you're finally a real doctor, you can’t convince me to do that."

There was a flickering of lights and the beginning of scary background music. Will tried to hide behind the bowl of popcorn.

"Gods Will, just watch the damn movie!" Nico snatched the bowl from him. "It's not even real."

"You're not the one who's going to be working in a hospital one day."

"Look, I can sense ghosts. If ever they come near us, I'll know and I'll tell them to buzz off."

That should have put Will at ease but then, when he thought everything was safe because the stupid background music stopped, a dead guy popped on the screen and screamed on the top of his lungs. Kudos to the Hephaestus cabin for setting them up with an HD television. Will went hurriedly to Nico's side, clutching his shirt.

Nico's hands flew up in surprise. "Will, get off me!" 

"No, no, no. That is insane! I'm not going to the infirmary alone ever again!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Nico said, gently trying to pry Will off him but he hung on like a leech, his cold hands burying into his body. "That's it. I'm turning this off."

"Hey!" Will opened one eye. "I was just getting used to it."

"Your hands are cold. It takes a lot to get a son of Apollo's hands cold." Nico was still trying to push Will away.

"Really Nico, I'm fine." Will smiled down his boyfriend, his grip on his shirt loosening. "If you could watch these movies, why can't I?"

"Whatever. Just go back to your side of the couch and stop distracting me," he grumbled, finally getting his personal space back.

"Oh, I distract you?" Will teased. "How so, babe?"

Nico glared at him. "I told you, your hands are cold and all this clinging is tickling me."

"You're ticklish?"

"Shut up and just watch."

At the next loud sound, Will leapt and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. Nico flinched away. Under the dim light coming from the television, Will could see the goosebumps on Nico's flesh.

"You are ticklish!" He grinned at Nico and wiggled his fingers.

"Don't you dare, Will!" He pointed the remote at him like it was a sword, his eyes wide and threatening. Will dropped his hands and moved back to his side of the couch.

The film was quiet again. There was a flashback of some sort in a huge, vintage manor. Nico stared into the screen, engrossed by the mystery that was carefully unfolding. When he was sure that Nico was distracted enough, Will took the opportunity and lunged at him, effectively pining him down on the couch.

"Hey! What are you-"

Before Nico could finish his sentence, Will's fingers started running up and down his ribs. Within seconds, Nico was at his mercy, laughter filling his ears. Nico's legs thrashed around so Will pinned him down with his body.

"W-WILL! S-STOP IT!" Nico said between laughs.

"Not a chance."

Will danced his fingers on Nico's stomach, up his chest and then to his neck, causing his voice to hitch higher. Nico's face was red all over and his face looked like it was straining. Smiling wasn't such a Nico di Angelo thing to do, let alone laughing. 

What surprised Will was how Nico laughed. Sure, he laughed when they joked around but all those laughs where simple huffs of air, lasting no more than two seconds. This, however, was so different from what he imagined -it was light and adorable, almost like a giggle.

"S-STOP!" Nico gasped. "P-PLEASE!"

Really, Will had no intention on stopping, but the television decided on that moment to burst a loud, demonic noise. His eyes glanced on the screen and saw a male ghost floating in broad daylight, mocking the prayers of the lead characters. Will released his hold on Nico and jumped into his lap, burying his face in his shoulder.

"You forgot the movie was still on?" Nico asked, still panting. "Pathetic."

"Shut up, Nico," he grumbled angrily on his shoulder. "Or I'll tickle you again."

"I'll rewind that particular scene if you do," he threatened, pushing him off.

Will's face paled but the blood came rushing back in when Nico kissed his cheek. They finished the movie with their hands fastened together.

The pretty nurse girl was the killer all along.


End file.
